The present invention relates to video and/or audio networks and to video and/or audio network management arrangements.
It is known to link video and audio devices in a studio together using a switching device, typically a cross point switch. The conventional cross point switch arrangement is inflexible requiring particular pieces of studio equipment to be connected to specific physical ports of the switch. It also requires a switching structure having a capacity proportional to the square of the number of inputs.
In practice the actual ports of the cross point switch are physically labelled to indicate what is connected to them. Changes in the configuration of the network are difficult and require re-labelling and reconfiguration of the network.